


I'm Gonna Be Free (And I'm Gonna Be Fine)

by Nationwide



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Marriage, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Wedding, Secret Relationship, Secret dating, SuperCorp, Wedding, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nationwide/pseuds/Nationwide
Summary: Lena and Kara come out, and Alex doesn't know how to feel about it. Sanvers and SuperCorp.





	I'm Gonna Be Free (And I'm Gonna Be Fine)

Maggie Sawyer was a damn good detective. It was her curious nature that made her so good at her job, and unfortunately said curious nature often got her into trouble. She figured Alex couldn’t get mad at her today. After all, you can’t yell at the bride. Maggie was pretty sure that was a rule. 

“Aren’t they cute,” She said softly to the woman standing next to her, their fingers laced together as they watched their friends and family enjoying the party. Alex shot her as-of-an-hour-ago wife a look that said:  _ Don’t even start on them.  _

The two in question were together on the dance floor, laughing as Kara spun Lena around before pulling her back in. The former’s dress twirled around her knees and her eyes sparkled as she pulled Lena in closer. She looked lighter, less weighed down. Maggie knew that being Supergirl took its toll on Kara, and Lena seemed to help alleviate that weight-of-the-world thing thar KAra was carrying around with her. 

“My sister isn’t even gay, Mags,” Alex said, for the third time that day. “We’ve discussed this ad nauseam.”

“You know just because you use a fancy word doesn’t make you right,” Maggie huffed, and Alex swatted playfully at her arm with her free hand. They teased and bickered, but they both knew how important they subject was. Kara and Lena could either be beautiful together, or destroy each other. Alex, rather selfishly, hoped neither happened. (She wanted this to herself, the whole being gay thing. Her little sister had always tried to follow in her footsteps, and although Alex knew she wouldn’t go this far to do that, she wanted something to be her own.

“I think it does,” She replied, a small grin toying at her lips. “Anyway, it doesn’t matter. Kara isn’t into girls.”

“You said that, and now you’re married to one,” Maggie pointed out. Maggie was right. Alex hated when that happened, although it happened quite a lot. 

“It’s not too late for an annulment, is it?” Alex joked, and her wife rolled her eyes. 

“Careful, Danvers. It almost sounds like you’re avoiding the truth,” Maggie teased. The DEO agent laughed lightly and pressed a kiss to the shorter woman’s head.

“For their sake, I really hope you’re wrong, Mags. A Luthor and a Super? They’d never have it easy.” 

“No, they wouldn’t. But easy is boring,” Maggie said quietly, watching the two women spin across the dance floor,  laughing and smiling. She slipped her hand from Alex’s and looped her arm around her wife’s, and leaned against her side. “Besides, look how happy they are.”

✽ ✽ ✽

“Maggie’s staring again,” Lena warned her still-kind-of-secret girlfriend. Kara’s smile faltered, and she subtly (if Kara was capable of being subtle) turned her head to glance at her sister’s bride, who was indeed watching them curiously with Alex by her side. Kara’s heart thumped so loudly she wondered how the room wasn’t shaking. She focused on Lena’s heartbeat, which was slightly faster than normal. 

“Do you think she knows?” Kara asked, her nerves evident in her voice. She let Lena spin her around to the beat of the music. The brunette squeezed Kara’s hand reassuringly as she pulled her in close.

“Would it be so bad if she did?” Lena asked softly before lifting an arm above her head to swirl Kara around.

“No, of course not, but we can’t just come out at my sister’s wedding. Talk about stealing her thunder,” Kara explained, looking torn. She didn’t want to do anything that might spoil Alex and Maggie’s special day, but she was so tired of hiding her relationship with Lena. 

“I know,” Lena sighed, gently guiding Kara off the dance floor as the song changed to a slow tune. They both knew they couldn’t be seen dancing together to that.

“I hate hiding,” Kara huffed quietly, letting her girlfriend drag her by the hand to the sidelines. She pouted almost adorably, and Lena would’ve smiled if she could make her lips turn up.  

“Not much longer, darling,” Lena reassured the blonde, her voice soft and sad.

“I want to keep dancing with you,” Kara said sadly, her expression falling as Lena untangled their fingers. They couldn’t even be seen holding hands. Kara’s expression broke Lena’s heart; the blonde looked like a lost little puppy. Lena made sure no one was watching before she ran a hand up and down Kara’s arm in an attempt to comfort. 

“Me too, Kara. But we both know we can’t do that,” She murmured, side glancing at the happy couple, one of which had gone back to watching them. Lena was about to warn Kara of Maggie’s staring when the blonde spoke up. 

“I don’t care,” Kara whispered. “Let them find out. I want to dance with my girlfriend.”

Lena hesitated, torn between her desire to dance with Kara and the need to keep their secret, which was falling apart with every passing moment. 

“Alright,” Lena submitted, but she stopped Kara from pulling her onto the dance floor. The blonde gave her a curious look, and Lena sighed, reaching out to brush aside the stray curl that had fallen in front of Kara’s eyes. The blonde sharply inhaled at Lena’s soft fingertips brushing her skin. 

“You have to be sure, darling,” Lena warned. “Absolutely sure. There’s no going back once they know.

“I’m sure,” Kara said definitively before pulling her girlfriend back onto the dance floor, looping an arm around her waist, and pulling her close. 

✽ ✽ ✽

Maggie wasn't watching when it happened. She'd been not-so-subtly staring at the pair for the last half an hour, and the moment she looked away, the music switched and it happened. Alex's face paled, and she grabbed her wife's hand.

"Okay, I believe you now," Alex said in resignation. She didn't exactly appear to be upset, but she was definitely confused and perhaps a little bit sad. Maggie turned away from her wife, and smiled. The music had changed from an upbeat pop song to something slow and romantic, and Kara and Lena were still dancing together, wrapped up in each other as they swayed to the music. Maggie smiled at the sight. Alex frowned.

"Hey, hey, this is a good thing," Maggie assured Alex quickly, noticing the look on her wife's face. "Look at them. They're clearly happy."

"But she's a Luthor," Alex protested.

"I thought you'd moved past that, Al," Maggie said with a sigh.

"I have. Most people haven't."

"Well they're gonna have to get over it," Maggie declared. "Because those two look happy as hell."

"Yeah, they do, don't they," Alex sighed, finally allowing a smile smile to grace her features as she watches Kara lean back and give Lena a beaming smile, and then a small kiss. Her eyes sparkled, and Alex had to admit, she'd never seen her baby sister so happy.


End file.
